


My Body Aches for You... But Today, Your Mask Will Do

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Obsession, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [F4M] (easy flip to) [F4A] My Body Aches for You... But Today, Your Mask Will Do [yandere] [stalker] [obsessed] [smell] [fingering] [masturbation] [self-degradation] [needy slut] [edging] [swollen pussy] [fantasies] of [orgasm denial] [rough fuck] [unsanitary] DO NOT REPLICATE AT (your crush's) HOME
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Body Aches for You... But Today, Your Mask Will Do

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts, but only if you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

Feel free to omit/replace the expletives and instances of taking the Lord's name in vain if you don't like them.  
=================================================================

Fucking commute smut ideas hell YEAH!!! [nasty] [unsanitary] DO NOT REPLICATE AT (your crush's) HOME

Also, this is really easy to flip to F4A / F4F  
=================================================================

Soooooo if the tracker is working, you should be right around the corner now... 17 meters from me...

[elated] Oh fuck I'm within 17 meters from you baby, my insides are tingling... It's like I have 2 receivers for the tracker, one on my phone and another one deep inside me...

[heavy breathing and soft moans\whimpers throughout the entire thing in appropriate places. You're fingering your pussy pretty much the entire time]

Right above my womb... I think... Whenever I see you, baby... oh fuck I'm completely soaked... Baby... Oh God you're here, you're finally coming home... I can finally look at you walking live instead of on film... Baby I love you so much... So, so much... I want you, I need you... You're so fucking hot... Even from this distance, the way you move... Oh fuck... But... But why, why do you have to be an upstanding citizen and actually wear your mask properly!? Almost no one else covers their nose AND face like you do...

Oh fuck I haven't seen your nose in such a long time, baby... Your wonderful, shapely nose... I want you to plow my pussy with it... [soft moans] Baby... I want to ride your beautiful face... I want to cover it in my pussy juice... Make your hair slick with my wetness... That would be so fucking hot baby... And then we could take a shower together and [excited fangirl squeal]

[abrupt stop, then hushed] Oh shit, shut the fuck up, idiot! What if he hears...? What if he comes here...? [dreamily] What if he comes here to check it out and finds me in this bush with my swollen drooling fucking pussy and slaps me around for being a nasty whore and rams his gorgeous cock deep inside me and just pounds me into submission? [pervy laugh]

Nooo baby don't look around like you're scared, it's just me, I'd never hurt you... I'm here to protect you, you know? To watch over you... Yes... To make sure you don't bring other bitches home, mhm... Oh fuck my pussy aches for you... I'm so fucking horny for you baby... I'd do anything to feel your body against mine... Anything... [different tone] Well except actually asking. That's scary. I'm not ready yet. We can't have you get confused and say bad things like "I don't love you back" and stuff. No, no, no. We're not ready yet. I just need to watch you a little bit longer, until I know everything about you. Until my plan is perfect and you love me. Mhmm... Yeah. And then I'll give you my body to use and abuse forever. Yes... Soon, baby. We're almost ready.

My God I'm so fucking swollen and sore from all the edging... Noooo don't go yet, don't take your keys out... Stay a bit longer here with me... I need to bury your image deep inside me for later... Baby...

[amused and excited] Ohhhhhh, so that's why you were looking around, huh? So you're not the upstanding citizen you want people to think you are after all, baby, dropping your used mask on the ground like that. Naughty, naughty [giggle]

Good thing you have your loyal bitch following you around to collect all your trash and lost things, right baby? Your dirty little cleanup whore? [lost in a fantasy] Oh God what I wouldn't do for a chance to lick your body clean after a hard day's work... Mhm... I'd lick you nice and clean, baby... All of you... Oh fuck my mouth and pussy are so lonely without you... Don't go...

[optional key sounds] [short pause]

Now to wait for the bathroom light to switch onnnnn... Here. So this probably isn't a trap and I'm safe to retrieve the asset.

Here I go... [bushes rustling] [optional quick steps] Oh fuck you dropped it on the outside part for me, baby! [pervy laugh] Lucky, lucky! So the inside... That touched your face and soaked in your breath... Didn't touch the ground. [loud] Fuck YES! And it's still moist and warm, this is such a premium fucking find baby! Thank you! [loud AF] THANK YOU!

[hushed] Oh shit I hope no one calls the cops on me. Let me just... Retreat to my bush real quick so I can further inspect my newfound treasure.

[bushes rustling as you return to your nest]

[pervy laugh] Oh fuck yes baby, now THIS will definitely get me off! I can't believe I finally have something with your warmth still on it, that's so damn hot! I wish there was a way to preserve it somehow... Your warmth and your... [sniff sniff] Your smell, oh fuck this smells like you... So this is what your breath is like after a day at work [giggle]

My God if I was your housewife... Your little stay-in wifey... I'd be kissing you welcome right now... Your lips... Mhmm... And your wonderful breath that I can faintly smell on this mask... Would be flowing into me... Oh fuck I'd cum just from that... I'd... I would trace your teeth with my tongue baby... Suck on your lower lip... Mhmm...

Let me... Let me wrap it over my hand like this... Wrap my fingers in what was touching your body just now, baby... So my fingers can simulate yours... Your lips... [kissing/mouth sounds AND moans/whimpers/wet sounds] I'd be naked waiting for you... Or in just an apron, dripping pussy juice all over the floor for you baby... Just as needy and swollen as I am now... And you could get angry and punish me for being a slutty wifey... Throw me on the ground like you did the mask... And take your pants off... Mhm... And just slam inside my wet little aching pussy... I'd cum just from you putting it in... And you could just use me to feel good and to cum baby... Yeah...? You'd like that? I'd love that so much... So fucking much baby...

Or maybe... Or maybe you would tease me first? Because I've been a bad girl... That doesn't deserve your cock right away... And you would take your fingers... Your thick, manly fingers... And touch my pussy like this... Mhm... Oh God I want your fingers so bad baby... Oh fuck this is so good... It really does feel like you're touching me... This is bliss...

And then you would whip your cock out... Your beautiful cock... And it would be so hard for me and so tempting... And you would grab me with your strong arms and turn me around like a doll... So my head and neck would be on the floor... And you would hold me up by my waist and lift my bottom half up... Mhmm... And you would start licking me... My swollen pussy starved for your attention... And you would just... Oh fuck... Slide your heavy balls all over my face... Yeah like that baby...

And your tongue would trace the outline of my pussy... And tickle my clit... And your cock would be right here, right next to my face, so hard and manly and heavy... It would touch my chin and neck as you dragged your balls across my forehead... Yeah?

And I'd cry and beg for you to let me take it in my mouth, to let me serve your cock... I would be begging for your tongue in my pussy and your dick in my throat... But you wouldn't let me blow you... Because I'm a filthy whore... Your nasty bitch who edged herself all day instead of doing chores... Waiting on the fucking doormat like a dog... Panting and wet and aching... Waiting for you to come home and be with me baby...

And then... [you notice the light went off so you snap out of the fantasy a little] Ohhhh you're done with the shower baby? The bathroom light went off... Oh fuck I forgot to imagine you naked under the shower... I'm a fucking idiot... So now you'll cook something, right...? Baby... You won't need to cook anymore when we start going out... When you acknowledge me and take me in and make me yours... I want to cook for you and ahhhhh...

Where were I...? Oh yeah, my head between your thighs and your balls on my face... And my ass high in the air, your strong arms just holding my entire lower half up as you suck on my pussy... But not quite enough to make me cum... And I'm begging you to fuck my face and cum down my throat... And finally you would give in baby... Because you love me so much, right? And you would hear my plea and put your cock in my mouth... And it would take my air away and stretch me out and my mouth would be all wet and sloppy for you... And I'd choke on your fat cock, but in like a loving way? So you would know not to pull out and that I'm fine, more than fine, that I'm finally serving my purpose in life... [giggle] Choking on your cock baby.

Oh fuck I'm getting close again... I think I'll let it through this time... I can't... Oh God... I can't waste the gift you left for me to get off with baby... You're so good to me... Taking care of me, leaving things for me... I love you so much baby... Yeah? Really? You will cum inside me? Of course you can!

Yeah use my little pussy... It's yours... I'm yours... Mess me up, baby... Shoot it all inside, fuck me, oh shit I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum baby, thank you thank you thank you [improv until orgasm]

Phew... That was amazing baby. It always is with you, but today was special. Today we were closer than ever before. Maybe we'll be ready sooner than I thought...? We are so great together, right? I love you so much baby... [interrupted by loud rustling]

[Completetly out of the fantasy, in a sharp, aggressive tone]

Hey, get the fuck out of my bush! I said GET OUT. See this shit right here? It's a .38 [pronounced "thirty-eight"], loaded and cocked. So you need to get the fuck out of here before I light your ass up.

I don't give a shit you need to pee, go find your own fucking bush. This one is MINE. It's been mine for months. Don't ever come around here again, asshole, or I swear a full bladder will be the least of your problems. You're lucky I'm in a good... Really good mood now so I'm gonna let you go. But invade my bush again and you're a fucking dead man.

[some more rustling and then silence for a second]

Ok, he's gone. Nowwwww... Let's get some quality drone footage of my baby's alone time for later [pervy giggle]


End file.
